


Movies and cupcakes

by Scotchtape



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotchtape/pseuds/Scotchtape
Summary: All movies are better with a friend!





	

Roxy knocked holding her blanket and lightly bouncing on her toes smiling, Jane opened the door smiling moving to the side to let Roxy in. As she walked Roxy could smell the sweet smell of baking with soft hints of the buttery smell of popcorn she smiled she always loved movie night. Roxy smiled looking to Jane as she walked into the kitchen.  
"what's cookin' good lookin'?"  
She asked in a joking manner Jane laughing her contagious laugh.  
"Just trying a new recipe!" Roxy plopped down on the couch. "Well it smells great!"  
Jane pulled on oven mitts, she popped open the oven the smell of chocolate and strawberry filling the kitchen and seeping into the living room Roxy got up heading into the kitchen abandoning her blanket and shoes in the living room, as he go to the kitchen she saw Jane icing the cupcakes and pulling out the popcorn. Roxy walked over grabbing the popcorn. "I'll get this you get the cupcakes, they look great." Roxy buttered and salted the popcorn as Jane used a pink and white swirl icing to top the layered chocolate/strawberry cupcakes.  
She placed the popcorn onto the kitchen table and went to go pick a movie. "What about The Aristocats?" Roxy asked from her place in front of the movie racks "You know despite owning it I've never actually seen that movie." Roxy jumped up shocked at the notion as she hurried to the kitchen she threw the movie in to the DVD player. "What do you mean you've never seen the aristocats?!" She exclaimed with an animated move of let down. "You know we gotta watch it-" Jane cut in putting the cupcakes on the table "You already put it in didn't you?" Roxy smiled and giggled  
"Of course I did" Jane chuckled grabbing the popcorn bowl and two cupcakes plopping down on the couch. Roxy sat down next to her throwing her blanket over her and Jane

As the movie ended dad came home and saw the two girls asleep on the couch the popcorn bowl empty and two cupcake wrappers inside it.


End file.
